


【授翻】如何在十天內向哈利·波特道歉

by unseentimer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseentimer/pseuds/unseentimer
Summary: 跩哥·馬份決定向哈利·波特道歉，結果他發現開口向波特說出對不起三個字有多麼難⋯⋯輕鬆向的戰後文。跩哥視角，大量內心戲，原作者QueenofThyme寫一來一往的鬥嘴一貫非常生動！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 星期一，星期二，星期三，星期四，星期五

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/gifts).
  * A translation of [How to Apologise to Harry Potter in 10 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468365) by [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme). 



> 非常喜歡QueenofThyme書寫的對白因此又選譯了這篇，看作者在日常小劇場中一句句堆砌出跩哥的Drama，真的太好笑了（姨母笑）！謝謝QueenofThyme授權我翻譯，也謝謝Kasaaaaa為我做了非常細緻的beta，讓語句通順許多。

**第一天：星期一**

跩哥·馬份決定向哈利·波特道歉。儘管他感覺自己似乎應該向全世界道歉——由於那不可行，他決定第二好的方案就是向波特道歉。他試圖說服自己不要，他真的試過。波特當然知道他為自己在佛地魔的計劃中所扮演的角色感到抱歉，而且肯定也已經原諒了他，否則還有什麼原因會讓波特在巫審加碼的審判中為自己擔保？那麼，明確說出口又有什麼意義呢？跩哥近來有點過於熟悉這種長久而可怕的情緒：愧疚。這對他來說不是什麼新鮮的體會，但現在，少了那種更為強烈、混雜著膽戰心驚的恐懼來抑制其他感受時，愧疚感便顯得格外鮮明。

所以，縱然心不甘情不願，跩哥認為對他個人的平安喜樂卻很有必要，這促使他動身前往魔法部正氣師局見波特一面。

_聖人_ 波特甚至不用面試就可以獲得一個正氣師的位置。跩哥假想，如果他的履歷裡有一條是 _在十七歲時擊敗佛地魔_ ，他的確也會有份工作，而不是賦閒在家。幾乎沒人願意僱用食死人，而且這好像不是他把左前臂那鐵證如山的印記變不見就能解決的事。他試著不要對波特忿恨不滿——他真的試過——但很難不去比較他倆目前的處境。

當電梯停下、門叮一聲打開時，跩哥嘆了口氣。他人在這裡。此時不做，更待何時。不過，事實上⋯⋯跩哥考慮等著門關上，徑直回到大廳，撒一把呼嚕粉回家然後明天再來。還要再來一天？在他遲疑之際，門開始關上，他不假思索地伸出手臂阻止。當門回彈了開，他咬緊牙關，又嘆了口氣，踏進魔法法律執行部門的樓層。

跩哥環顧四周，發現自己位在一個圓形的、看起來像是候客室的地方，延伸出好幾條通往不同方向的走廊。真蠢，他意識到自己也許在大廳時就該問得更清楚一點。現在他得像個迷路的白癡一樣到處亂繞，直到碰見什麼人為止。儘管他並不太想向任何人問該上哪找波特，人們會問起他為什麼在這裡——而這不是什麼他準備好跟其他人說的事情。該死，他幾乎沒準備好對波特開口。

就在他即將隨便挑一條走廊走的時候——任何事都比起站在那乾等來得好——一點動靜從他的眼角閃過，接著迅速地變成一個出現在眼前的格蘭傑。

「馬份！」她驚呼，隨後懷疑地皺起眉頭。「你在這裡做什麼？」

跩哥作了個鬼臉。問題要來了。很好。要是他知道波特家裡的地址，他就不用擔心撞見其他人了。「我可以拿同樣的問題來問你。」他拖長著聲調回應，才脫口他就希望自己沒那麼說。

格蘭傑交叉雙臂——不，他絕對不該那麼說的——並瞇起雙眼。「我在魔法部工作，馬份，我有權利在這裡。我想不到你來這裡有什麼事。」

「波特。」跩哥很快地回答，並又一次為他的回應感到後悔。他真的應該在來之前就想好一個官方說法。這是他有史以來最糟的主意了。

「波特？」她驚訝地復述了一遍。

好吧，事到如今否認也沒用了。「是的，我需要和波特談談。你會不會剛好知道他的辦公室在哪？」他問，試圖保持禮貌，雖然聲音裡戒備的怒氣藏得不怎麼好。

格蘭傑的雙臂鬆開了，但她仍然皺著眉頭。「其實我才剛從他的辦公室出來。他今天很忙。我懷疑他有沒有時間見你⋯⋯除非你有預約了？」

跩哥大聲哼了一下。他絲毫沒打算提前通知、預約波特——僅僅是為了道歉。他所需要的只是一個簡單的詞，然後一切就結束了。那不是什麼你會特地預約的事情。「不，我沒有預約，」他冷笑，「我只要跟他借兩分鐘。」

格蘭傑為跩哥的態度揚起眉毛，令他驚訝的是，她笑了起來。「你一點也沒變，」她說。跩哥從她的語調裡分不清這是一件好事還是壞事，他猜想應該是後者。「我會告訴你他的辦公室在哪，但如果他沒空理你，別怪到我身上。」

跩哥為不需回答更多問題而鬆了一口氣，高興地跟著格蘭傑走回她前來的走廊。他試著避免和經過的人眼神接觸。估計在魔法法律執行部門工作的人不會對一個前食死人碰巧有什麼好感，而他真的不怎麼想面對那樣的批判。

當格蘭傑在一扇緊閉的門前停下、轉身面對他時，他的胃突然因緊張而絞了起來，他知道他一定就在波特辦公室的門外了。格蘭傑想必從他的表情裡注意到了什麼，因為她問他還好嗎。

跩哥被這個問題嚇了一跳，馬上武裝起自己，「為什麼我會不好？」他惱火地問。

格蘭傑再度皺眉。「隨便你，馬份。但願哈利今天比我還有耐心。祝你好運。」她說完便走開了。

當她一離開，跩哥轉身面對波特辦公室的門。這是一扇普通的門，恰恰就是你對一間辦公室所預期的那樣，各方面都一般般。跩哥要做的只是抬起他的手，然後敲一敲這扇門——一個簡單的小動作。但跩哥發現自己僵在原地，他的雙手一動也不動。如果他甚至沒法去敲波特辦公室的門，他該怎麼向那傢伙道歉？

當跩哥認真考慮起他稍早的念頭——明天再來試試看——的時候，門在他眼前打開了。他驚訝地快速眨眨眼，仔細看了看房間。他看見波特懶洋洋地靠在桌邊，不疾不徐地舉起魔杖，臉上帶著好奇的表情。

跩哥本能地擰起眉頭。「波特。」

「馬份。」波特的回應聽起來被逗樂了。

跩哥發現這難以置信地惱人。他在這愚蠢的波特的愚蠢的辦公室做一個愚蠢的道歉，他已經被格蘭傑笑過了，而現在波特似乎也覺得他很好笑。這不是事情該有的發展。

「你覺得這很好笑，是嗎？」跩哥問，依舊眉頭緊蹙。

波特從位置上直起身子坐遠了些，看上去因自知理虧感到難為情。「呃⋯⋯不？馬份，你想要什麼？」

更多問題。為什麼全是問題？跩哥試圖回想為什麼他一開始會出現在這裡。喔對。道歉。環顧四周，自己仍然不甚舒適地杵在走廊上，然後他回頭向那人提出詢問。「你不打算請我進去嗎？」他挫折地問。

「喔對，當然。你想進來就進來吧。」

跩哥翻了個白眼，踏進辦公室，停頓了一下檢視周遭——看起來波特似乎並沒有特別佈置過這裡。跩哥沒有看到任何相框或個人物品，但話說回來，也許它們全都埋在散落辦公室各處、亂七八糟的文件下面了。波特這樣要怎麼工作？簡直亂得令人擔憂。

「所以，馬份，你想要什麼？」波特又問了一次。

跩哥咽下了一句冷嘲熱諷。他不是來這裡跟波特作對的，他是來這裡道歉的——然而回到過往的路子裡是多麼容易的一件事。他的手靠近口袋，握住魔杖——他感到一種異樣的衝動驅使他來場決鬥，但他不覺得這樣做對自己有什麼好處。

見跩哥沒有回應，波特再度試了一次。「呃⋯⋯馬份？你打算告訴我為什麼你在這裡嗎？」

「很明顯，來看你。」為什麼這麼多問題？這就是為什麼跩哥更喜歡待在家裡管好自己的事。

波特閉上眼嘆了口氣。跩哥不確定那是什麼意思，這使他更惱火了。「聽著，馬份，我十點鐘有個會議，所以如果你基於某種原因出現在這裡，可以請你趕快說嗎？」

跩哥皺起眉頭。「哦，我明白了。活下來的男孩忙得沒空與一個食死人說話。」

「啊？不是那樣的。我真的得去——」

「我懂，波特。你肯定覺得我完全配不上你。」

「馬份，我——」

「得了吧波特，你也許騙得過這裡的每一個人，但我看破了你那逞英雄的小動作。我很確定你在我的審判中發言只是為了鞏固你 _聖人_ 波特的地位，那——」

「你是怎——」

「波特，我知道你是怎麼看待我的家族、怎麼看待我。我會說我們不是唯一有偏見的人。你——」

「噢滾開，馬份！」哈利終於大吼，他的憤怒全寫在臉上。

跩哥詫異地動搖了一秒，隨即抽出魔杖。「別挑戰我，波特。」他 威脅道。他沮喪地看見波特已經舉起魔杖。

「你打算在魔法部裡攻擊我？在魔法法律執行部門裡面？」波特難以置信地問。

跩哥咬咬牙，放低了魔杖。他認為這不是最明智的舉動。他仍在生波特的氣，決定一把取消整個計劃。他轉過身，踏出辦公室，不耐煩地搭了電梯往下抵達大廳，然後撒了把呼嚕粉回家。

真是白白浪費了一天。

* * *

**第二天：星期二**

隔天一早跩哥起床時決定試著再次向波特道歉。他錯估這件事很簡單，忘了波特有多容易惹毛他。他感覺自己今天比較有耐心，他能夠應付得了波特。

抵達魔法部後，他為了獲得魔法法律執行部門的通行證，又再度與接待員調情。接著他抵達了波特的辦公室，並下定決心今天真的要道歉。

他很驚訝——並且小小興奮地——發現波特辦公室的門正幾不可察地半開著，他聽見壓低聲音的交談傳入了走廊。在不碰到門的前提下，他安靜地將耳朵盡可能地貼近，然後開始偷聽。

「——你還期待那個討人厭的小混蛋——」第一個聲音繼續說道。

「榮恩，拜託別那麼叫他。」跩哥認出了波特的聲音。

「為什麼不行？他來到你的辦公室，侮辱你，還拿魔杖指著你。他一點也沒變。」

跩哥聽見波特嘆了口氣。「是，嗯，我嚴重懷疑他大老遠來這裡只是為了跟我決鬥。他一定有他的理由。」

衛斯理大笑。「馬份挑起爭端從不需要理由。那就是他會做的事。他來找你還能為了什麼？」

「我不知道。某些東西。他一定是想要某些東西。我只是希望我知道那是什麼。」

「也許他是來乞求你賞他一份工作。我聽說他和他媽媽再也不受歡迎了⋯⋯」

「我不相信我能看到馬份乞求的一天。」波特笑了。

「他可能別無選擇。那個被寵壞的雪貂再也不能依靠他的親親爹地了。」跩哥感到自己的牙關咬緊了。

一陣靜默。跩哥伸長耳朵以防錯過什麼。

「別那樣看我，哈利。那些馬份罪有應得，而且我確定有其父必有其子⋯⋯」

「不是所有人都像你一樣，在一個充滿愛的家庭中長大。」跩哥注意到波特的聲音中透露出一種危險的語調，這令他很驚訝。衛斯理顯然戳到了他的神經。

「你說得對。」衛斯理小心翼翼地回答。「說到我的家人⋯⋯」

「榮恩。」波特警告。跩哥的耳朵豎了起來。聽起來很有趣。

「我不懂為什麼你們不能就接個吻然後和好。你們倆屬於彼此。」

「榮恩。你有沒有跟金妮談過？我們已經了結這件事了，我們倆各自都很開心。」

「但那不是事情應該發展的方向。你應該要是我的兄弟！」跩哥翻了個白眼。

「無論我有沒有跟你妹妹結婚，我依舊是你的兄弟。你永遠是我的家人。」

「金妮做錯了什麼？」榮恩問。

「不是金妮的問題。而是我跟金妮，我們在一起就是個錯誤。」

「為什麼？」

「我們可以不要再一次糾結這件事了嗎？我不想討論這個。」

「是性方面的問題嗎？」衛斯理問，跩哥想像波特的臉紅了起來。他忍不住打了個噴嚏。

「誰在那邊？」衛斯理懷疑地大喊。操。

當門完全敞開時，跩哥很快地隨便倚靠在走廊的牆上。他知道竊聽被逮到了，但他不想表現得彷彿自己正心急地把耳朵按在門上一樣，就像是⋯⋯當然，那正是他在做的事。

衛斯理的眼睛驚訝地睜大，「馬份！」他大聲咆哮著。現在門完全打開了，跩哥可以越過衛斯理的肩膀看到波特，他很高興他猜中了臉紅的部分。「你他媽的在幹嘛？」

「等待波特，很明顯。」跩哥回以一個假笑。激怒衛斯理永遠這麼好玩。

「你在偷聽我們說話！」衛斯理指控道。

「如果你不打算特地施個靜音咒，或至少把門關好，你沒法說我站在公共走廊上時剛好聽到是我的錯，衛斯理。」

衛斯理可悲地口沫橫飛，跩哥朝波特抬抬眉毛。波特仍然很紅。有趣。

「呃⋯⋯你應該進來。」波特越過衛斯理的肩膀尷尬地對跩哥說。

波特最好的朋友轉向波特，這不是個好兆頭。「他才剛⋯⋯你就要讓他⋯⋯嘖⋯⋯」衛斯理在波特溫和地把他推出辦公室時低吼道。跩哥笑了。

「沒事的，榮恩。我晚點找你。」波特說。衛斯理吼了最後一次，聽憑自己被推到門外。

當他離開時，波特嚴嚴實實地關上門，並施了一個快速靜音咒。跩哥又一次朝波特揚起眉毛。

波特聳聳肩。「怎樣？這是個好主意。」

「如果我們展開決鬥，沒有人會開溜的。」跩哥指出。

波特微笑。「怕了嗎？馬份。」

跩哥哼聲。「想得美。」

波特笑了起來，他坐回他的辦公桌前，示意跩哥也去桌子對面坐下。跩哥不太舒服地瞥了一眼那張椅子。這應該只是場快速的討論——或甚至稱不上一場討論，真的。三個字，結束。他不需要坐下來。

注意到跩哥的猶豫，波特好奇地瞇起了眼睛。「那只是一張椅子，馬份，不是一個承諾。」

跩哥嘆氣，入了座。他想反正這三個字會花上他一點時間。梅林，來點葛萊芬多式的勇氣，他真的可以做到。

「所以⋯⋯是性方面的問題嗎？」跩哥掛上一個假笑發問。

波特皺眉，他的臉又一次變紅了。「我以為我才剛逃離那段對話。不要讓我再重新體驗一次。」

跩哥聳聳肩。「我不是來這裡乞求一份工作的。」

波特緊張地笑了。「我沒覺得你是。呃⋯⋯你聽到了多少？」

「放鬆，波特，你沒說些什麼不可告人的東西。另一方面，衛斯理⋯⋯」跩哥皺起眉頭。他不太喜歡被講成一個討人厭的混蛋。

波特做了個鬼臉。「你們之間一直有些過節。你昨天搞出的那些花招肯定沒幫上太多忙。」

「你沒必要告訴他。」

波特看上去很訝異。「我會告訴我朋友所有的事，而且那是整天下來最⋯⋯重大的⋯⋯一件事。」

跩哥想知道有個如此親密的朋友會是什麼樣的感覺。他很快地把這個念頭趕出腦海。再度向波特撒氣並沒有意義，他不是敵人。

眼見跩哥沒有回應、也沒有進一步交談，波特看起來很緊張。緊繃的靜默橫亙在他倆之間。「所以⋯⋯」他尷尬地開口。

跩哥僵住了。波特在等他解釋自己為什麼在這。他要做的就只是說出那三個字然後走人。三個字，然後走人。什麼字來著？喔對。「對不起。」跩哥飛快地說完並立即離開了辦公室。

直到他透過呼嚕網回家的路上，他才發覺他的道歉聽起來更像是禮貌性的不好意思，而不是一個真正的道歉。噢梅林，他明天必須回去。

* * *

**第三天：星期三**

跩哥醒了過來，他自認自己已經盡了足夠的努力去試著向波特道歉。今天，他要放鬆一下。

揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，他注意到一隻貓頭鷹停在他的窗台上，看起來相當不耐煩。他緩緩起身，打開窗戶讓牠進來。牠快樂地鳴叫，朝跩哥的頭上丟了一封信，然後在他的浴室櫃上歇了下來。

當跩哥在信封上讀到自己的名字時，他僵住了。他認得這個筆跡。他小心翼翼地展開信件。

_ 我今天有個任務，所以不會在辦公室。明早我會待在辦公桌前。——H.P _

跩哥皺起眉頭。波特怎麼膽敢假設他今天又會再度拜訪？他的世界可不是繞著哈利·他媽的·波特轉。他早已在兩分鐘前就決定不去拜訪了。他真不敢相信波特居然這麼傲慢自大。他決定不回覆那封信，而是熟練地把它撕碎，並把貓頭鷹從他臥室的窗戶趕出去。

明天波特可以儘管等待他想等的一切，但跩哥同樣不會出現。他不會聽憑波特呼來喚去的——波特會假設這等怪事真的很荒唐。

* * *

**第四天：星期四**

跩哥今天有種非常想向哈利·波特道歉的感覺，但很不幸的是，由於昨天來自波特的那封傲慢的信，使得他根本不能在辦公室露面——那樣代表他失去控制了；跩哥需要確保事情在掌控之中。

於是，跩哥做出了相反的決定：徹底放棄道歉。技術上來說，他已經道歉過了。如果波特超譯了他的道歉行為，那算跩哥的錯嗎？無論如何，還有什麼要說的？他並不打算條列出一年級起針對波特的每一次侮辱和施咒然後為此道歉。如果波特期待的是這個，那他就是個白癡。

跩哥花了一整天試著不要去想哈利·波特，而這導致他最終大半個上午都在想著哈利·波特。他想知道衛斯理家的姑娘和波特是如何「和平分手」；他想知道波特是不是每天都跟他最好的朋友聊天；他想知道波特喜不喜歡自己的工作；他想知道波特昨天是不是在執行一個危險的任務；他想知道本週稍早波特見到他時高不高興；他想知道波特對他真正的看法是什麼。

當他繼續嘗試不去想哈利·波特時，他的家庭小精靈菲蒂在一聲爆響中出現在他的身邊。「主人，」她說，「泥有一位訪客。」

跩哥從與哈利·波特無關的白日夢中回過神來。「誰？」他訝異地問。很少有人會來拜訪他。

「是哈利·波特先生，主人。」菲蒂鞠躬答道。「他正在客廳裡。」

有趣。跩哥快速掃視了一下鏡中的自己——謝天謝地他今天稍早決定沖個澡——然後急切地走向客廳。就在他接近目的地時，他放慢步伐，並將手插在口袋裡，裝出一副漫不經心的隨意感。當他進入客廳，看見波特正在——緊張地？——來回踱步，於是跩哥清清喉嚨，提醒波特自己到了。

「馬份。」波特驚呼，好像他現在不是站在馬份莊園的客廳裡似的。

「波特。」跩哥回以一個禮貌的（隨意的）點頭。

波特停下腳步，此刻正緊繃地杵在原地，彷彿他正極其專心地保持不動。「你今天早上沒出現。」他在片刻的靜默後說道。

跩哥假笑。這個傲慢的混帳。「我有比每天拜訪你更好的事要做，波特。」

波特皺眉。「你沒回覆我的貓頭鷹。」

「重複一遍，波特，我有更好的事要做。」

波特還在皺眉，跩哥擔心他可能冒犯得有點太過頭了。眼見波特似乎準備轉身離開，他很快地插入一個話題好讓波特留在這裡。他不確定為什麼他覺得這很重要，無論如何，他已經決定不打算道歉了。

「你的任務怎麼樣了？」

「我的任務？」波特轉向跩哥困惑地問道。

「你在貓頭鷹的信上說你為了一個任務整天不在。那它⋯⋯順利嗎？」跩哥詢問，希望自己仍然表現得很隨意，而不是拚命吸引波特的注意力——他懷疑自己實際上正是這樣。

波特看上去鬆了一口氣，找了個位置坐下來回答他。又是一次傲慢自大的表現——假設區區一個問句就意味自己受到歡迎。「我們在追捕一對危險的竊賊，已經幾個星期了。我們接獲密報，得知他們昨天在交易一些黑魔法物品，結果正中目標，一次抓住了兩個人。」跩哥注意到了波特語調裡的一絲驕傲。

「我們的救世主又一次拯救了世界。」跩哥諷刺地回應，希望自己可以想出一些更聰明的話來說。

波特似乎因為跩哥的態度而遲疑了一下，他停止閒聊，直接切回問題。「你有打算要告訴我為什麼你似乎毫無理由地兩度出現在我的辦公室嗎？」他問。

跩哥倒向波特對面的沙發裡，避開了視線。「也許不會。」他誠實地回答。

波特嘆氣。「不是什麼⋯⋯ _陰謀詭計_ 吧⋯⋯是嗎？」他問。

跩哥大聲地笑了出來，他瞥了眼波特，那人正尷尬地紅著臉。「沒有什麼 _陰謀詭計_ ，波特，我保證。」

令他驚訝的是，波特露出了微笑。「你吃飯了嗎？」他問。

「吃了。」跩哥自動回答，但當他意識到波特的意思時，他真希望自己撒謊了。

「噢。」或許不只跩哥，波特看起來似乎也同樣失望？「好吧，嗯⋯⋯如果你明天又打算來辦公室，中午時過來，我們可以一起吃個午飯？」

「是什麼讓你覺得我明天會過去？」

波特聳聳肩。「只是希望。」他安靜地說完然後臉紅了。

跩哥不太知道應該如何應對，所以當滿臉通紅的波特快速起身離開房間時，他只是安靜地看著。他聽見波特親切地向菲蒂道了謝，接著是一個清晰無比的開門與關門聲。跩哥皺起眉頭。波特說的話是多麼奇怪。

* * *

**第五天：星期五**

跩哥在第二天早晨醒來時，第一個念頭就是他今天即將與哈利·波特共進午餐。他想知道午餐指的是魔法部大廳裡簡便的小型咖啡館，還是一間高級餐廳。不管是哪一個，他都無法拿定他的穿著。他決定——違抗他更勝一籌的判斷力——讓貓頭鷹給波特送一封信。

_ 波特，我們在哪裡吃午餐？ _

他透過呼嚕網傳送他的貓頭鷹，以防花上三個小時才能抵達倫敦。他希望波特在用貓頭鷹回信給他時也知道要這麼做。

跩哥的貓頭鷹不到十分鐘就回來了。他急切地讀了附上的便條。

_ 你是誰？ _

跩哥怒瞪著那串字。誰？波特到底邀了多少人一起吃午餐？波特怎麼敢忘記他邀請了自己。他憤怒地撕碎那張便條。突然他的貓頭鷹啄啄他的耳朵，露出附在後腿的第二張便條。跩哥迫切地扯開它。

_ 開個玩笑，馬份。其他人都叫我哈利。不用為午餐打扮，我穿牛仔褲。——哈利 _

跩哥來回讀了幾次那張便條，他鬆了口氣，稍微開心了點。他想知道波特怎麼知道自己不確定該穿什麼。他的感受有這麼明顯嗎？他等了一段時間才回信，不想看起來太過渴望。

_ 你個混帳。我正在為午餐打扮。 _

波特似乎對表現得過於渴望沒有任何顧慮。跩哥的貓頭鷹幾乎是馬上回來了。

_ 我對此報以很高的期待。——哈利 _

這是什麼意思？現在跩哥動了改穿牛仔褲的念頭，只為證明波特錯了。但話說回來，他從不穿牛仔褲。他甚至有沒有一條牛仔褲？他不確定。無論如何，他最後還是穿了他平常穿的黑色西裝。波特喜歡什麼是他自己的事。儘管跩哥希望他喜歡這個。

到了魔法部，他又開始與大廳接待員調情，但他發現不再有必要施展自己的魅力了。「波特先生已經授予你完全的拜訪權限。」那名巫師遞出一張訪客通行證，冷冷地說道。跩哥窘迫地笑笑，然後衝進電梯，順利過關。

當他抵達波特的辦公室，他饒有興味地發現那個男人正盯著桌上打開的文件，然而他看上去太過專心了，跩哥懷疑他根本沒在讀。「波特。」他靠在門邊，拖長著聲音說道——以一種他希望聽起來友善、但隨意的聲調——但最終卻顯得有些沙啞。

波特頭抬得有點太慢了，跩哥確信他根本沒在讀。「馬份，」他說，大大地咧開一個微笑，「你來了！」

「我在想，不要忍受著名的哈利·波特兩次會是個明智的選擇。我聽說他擊敗了一個黑巫師，或者兩個。」跩哥乾巴巴的回應。

波特笑了，跩哥發現自己被他的笑聲迷住了。波特的笑聲什麼時候帶給他憤怒以外的情緒？有趣。

跩哥注意到波特正在看自己的西裝，雖然他的眼睛似乎停留了比嚴格說來必要的時間還要久。「感謝採納我的提議。」波特戲謔地說。

跩哥聳肩。「我穿西裝很好看。」

波特微笑，點了點頭。他是同意了還是只是表示禮貌？跩哥發現自己基於某些理由真的很想知道。他懷疑地看著波特，但那個時機已經過去了。

「所以，可以告訴我我們要去哪裡吃午餐了嗎？」跩哥轉而問道。

波特又微笑了，而跩哥試圖把這個畫面封存在記憶中，基於⋯⋯基於某些他不清楚的理由。「誰說我們要去外面吃午餐了？」

跩哥揚起眉毛，往前一步踏進了辦公室。「你一定是在開玩笑。」

波特朝跩哥走去，跩哥瞬間僵住了，感到有點不確定。但波特只是直直越過他，走向門邊施展了一個靜音咒。

「我儘量不要太常在公共場合露面，」波特回到他自己的座位上，一邊解釋著，「看來預言家日報這幾天不會有太多料可以報導⋯⋯」

「所以你覺得被人看到跟我在一起很丟臉？」跩哥交叉雙臂問道。

波特的眼睛慌張地睜大了。「噢不，不是那樣。我儘量不要太常和任何人在公共場合露面，我自己一個人也是。這不是⋯⋯我不覺得丟臉。」

「噢。」跩哥放鬆了下來。「所以我們從這些紙開始嗎？」他問，在波特的對面落了座。

「什麼？」波特困惑地問。

「吃，波特。如果不是要吃你桌上這些文件，我們要吃什麼？」

「喔，對，等等。」波特摸索了一下，接著抽出魔杖，喃喃地念著咒語。

跩哥好奇地看著，想知道波特施展的是什麼魔咒，畢竟食物是不可能無中生有的。突然間，辦公室周圍的牆壁都消失了，他發現自己正坐在波特辦公桌前——位於一大片綠地的正中央。他驚恐地站了起來。「波特，我們在哪？」

波特只是笑笑，擺手示意跩哥坐回去。「我們還在我的辦公室裡。這只是一個影響五感的咒語。」

跩哥驚訝地環顧四周，然後發覺只要他特別集中注意力，仍然可以看見他們身邊環繞著辦公室其餘的部分；不過一旦他又放鬆下來時，它們就消失了。他坐了回去，好奇地看著波特。「你以前就這麼做過了。」

「就像我說的，我不太喜歡在公共場合露面，但我也不喜歡整天困在我的辦公室裡。」他聳聳肩。

跩哥覺得這兩者都同樣可悲，但他沒有進一步追問下去。「所以，我們要吃這些文件嗎？」他問道。

「噢！」波特臉紅了，而跩哥決定把這個畫面也封存在記憶中，因為這完完全全太可愛了——跩哥皺起眉頭，他什麼時候開始覺得波特可愛了？「我準備了類似野餐的東西。」波特說著，從他的桌下拉出一個籃子。

跩哥難以置信地盯著那個籃子看。哈利·波特邀請他到辦公室來一場公園裡的野餐。基於某些理由，他發現這個事實令人極為激動。

波特想必是誤解了跩哥的注視，因為他很快地說：「如果你不想，我們不用——」

「我想。」跩哥打斷了他，將視線從籃子移向波特。他立刻意識到他話裡的含義，令人驚訝的是，他發現自己毫不在意。波特打破了眼神接觸，自顧自忙著把食物從籃子裡取出來，而跩哥的目光始終未從他的身上移開。

「沒有太多東西。」在把各種各樣的三明治和點心都拿出來之後，波特淡淡地說道。跩哥懷疑波特為了表現得像是有準備、但又不會準備過度，而花了點時間來拿定主意。還是他過度解讀波特的行為了？說到底，他為什麼要這麼仔細分析波特？

跩哥和善地笑了笑，試圖讓似乎很緊張的波特冷靜下來。但根據眼前男人雙頰的紅暈來判斷，如果說那起了什麼作用，可能就是讓波特更緊張了。「說真的，我本來可以好好享用一頓紙的。」

跩哥很高興聽見波特的笑聲作為回應。「全都給你，梅林有眼，這會為我省去很多無聊的工作。」

「你喜歡在這裡工作嗎？」跩哥好奇地問道。

「大多數時候是。最近幾個月有點平靜，雖然這週改善很多。」波特害羞地抬頭看向跩哥。

「的確，」跩哥冷淡地說，「你週三時抓住了那些竊賊。」

波特點頭點得有點太快了，而跩哥想知道他這個動作到底代表什麼意思。「是、是，那些竊賊，當然。能離開辦公桌是蠻好的。」

「所以你想要離開辦公桌，但同時你卻因為害怕記者而不想離開辦公桌？」

「差不多吧。」

「我以為你現在已經習慣了，打從出生起你就是個名人了。」

波特縮了一下，跩哥意識到他的語氣可能有點刺耳。他在心裡銘記著小心行事，他感覺自己不得不讓波特保持好心情。

「自從那場戰鬥後，情況變得更糟糕了。」波特解釋。

「兩度摧毀佛地魔確實為你這個人拉抬了不少——假如你知道這件事，我想你會好好就這樣待在家裡。」跩哥微笑著眨眨眼，以確保波特知道他在開玩笑。

他又一次被波特的笑容洗禮了。「是啊，很不幸，現在來不及了。」

他們在吃東西時陷入了沈默。跩哥若有所思地看了看四周的公園，想知道它是否像是波特曾去過的真實地點，還是只是想像出來的。一個念頭倏地擊中了他。「你⋯⋯你在公園野餐過很多次嗎？」他以一種不屑一顧的神色問道，試圖避開背後真實的問題： _ 你有沒有帶很多其他男人或女人來你的辦公室公園進行私人野餐？還是說，我是特別的？ _

很不幸地，波特看穿了這個幌子。「我大多都一個人吃午餐，馬份。」他認真地說，而跩哥想知道為什麼這讓他的心跳漏了一拍。

「晚餐也是？」跩哥在他阻止自己之前便脫口而出。

波特看上去就像正在憋笑。「怎樣？你要招待嗎？」他問。

忽然間跩哥理解到，他非常想和哈利·波特一起吃晚餐——這個念頭嚇壞了他。在他來得及回應並告訴波特：是，自己當然百分之百願意招待他——的時候，敲門聲響起了。

波特迅速抓起他的魔杖揮去整個公園。接著他將魔杖朝門上輕甩了一下，把門完全打開。他注意到波特沒有費心移開籃子或食物。他真的不覺得丟臉——跩哥開心地想。

門前的巫師甚至看都沒看跩哥一眼。「哈利，」他著急地說，「我們剛接獲報告，說在麻瓜界倫敦發現吉本斯的蹤影。我們需要你協助追蹤他。」

「好，我兩點時在交通站跟你碰頭。」波特嚴肅地回答。跩哥發現他的專業精神異常地吸引人。當其他巫師離開後，波特回頭面對跩哥，「我很抱歉，馬份，我得走了。」

跩哥想知道波特是如何讓道歉聽起來這麼輕鬆。他看著波特從桌上撿起一張備用羊皮紙，一隻手快速地在上面草草塗了幾筆，接著將那張羊皮紙遞給跩哥。

「這是什麼？」跩哥好奇地問。

波特可愛地臉紅了。「嗯，明天是週末，所以我不會待在辦公桌前。所以，萬一你⋯⋯呃⋯⋯還想要拜訪⋯⋯總之，我得走了。掰，馬份。」波特衝出房間的速度實在太快，讓跩哥來不及回應。他低頭望向那張羊皮紙，看見了一行住址。是波特家裡的住址。噢，梅林。


	2. 星期六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就算他相信波特又怎樣。這沒什麼好小題大作的。畢竟那傢伙可是個聖人，任何人都會相信他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝QueenofThyme帶來精彩的內心戲，來看小龍腦袋高速運轉然後過熱短路。再度謝謝Kasaaaaa的地毯式Beta！

**第六天：星期六**

跩哥的床頭櫃上，躺著一張寫著哈利·波特家住址的羊皮紙——這是他醒來時第一樣映入眼簾的東西。此番景象同時帶給他一部分的幸福感，以及一部分可怕的恐慌感，讓他感覺就像腸子被扯出來絞扭了一番。

沒錯，波特家的地址。這勢必意味著什麼。跩哥回想波特把羊皮紙遞給自己時臉上的紅暈、聲音裡的猶疑與曖昧的提議——這裡頭似乎別有意義，但跩哥阻止自己進一步過度解讀。他不能再做更多假設了。

雖然，他想知道他該不該假設昨天的午餐是場約會。波特邀請他一起野餐，而且他們幾乎同意順水推舟地共進晚餐。在跩哥聽來真的很像一場約會。話說回來，跩哥沒有太多擁有親密好友的經驗，或許這些不過是親密好友間的通常行為——野餐、晚餐、邀請人們來家裡⋯⋯好吧這聽起來肯定像是波特和他朋友會做的事情。但波特說過他常常一個人吃午餐⋯⋯

不，跩哥必須馬上停止去想這類的事。他試圖將這些行為總結成一場約會已經夠糟糕了，錯誤假設波特有同樣的想法只會更糟。

然而，今天仍然有個問題。波特的提議是如此模糊，這讓跩哥處在一個非常尷尬的境地。他是要在早上出現？還是一樣在中餐時間？或是那場他們幾乎約好的晚餐？

他決定把決定權留給波特。跩哥取來他的貓頭鷹，在寄出訊息前來回讀了好幾次，以確保自己不會看起來太飢渴或太冷淡——跩哥指望自己可以表現得介於兩者之間：普通的感興趣。但他懷疑一開始答應要去拜訪波特家時，他就失敗了。

 _波特：_ _  
__你想要我什麼時候到？_ _  
__——D.M_

等待回信的過程中，跩哥試著不要一直看時間，所以當然了，接下來的一個小時他都在看時間，直到他的貓頭鷹回來為止。跩哥希望這只代表波特週六都在睡覺，而沒有別的意思。

 _你想什麼時候來都可以！_ _  
__——哈利_

媽的。跩哥快速地寫下回覆。

 _波特：_ _  
__我想在你方便的時候過去。_ _  
__——D.M_

跩哥的貓頭鷹一下子就回來了。

 _馬份：_ _  
__你什麼時候過來我都榮幸之至。_ _  
__——哈利_

跩哥咬咬牙，他動筆回信，挫折與愉悅同時籠罩了他。

 _波特：_ _  
__請指定一個時間。_ _  
__——D.M_

他的貓頭鷹立刻飛回來了。

 _馬份：_ _  
__今天什麼時候都可以。_ _  
__——哈利_

跩哥大笑，但決心要在這場無言的較量中取勝，他很快地回覆了。

 _波特：_ _  
__我殷切期盼你邀請我在你選定的準確時間點拜訪府上。_ _  
__——D.M_

幾分鐘過去了，貓頭鷹沒有回來。跩哥擔心自己誤判情勢了。在他猶豫該不該送出第二隻貓頭鷹時，他的壁爐再度亮了起來。

 _最親愛的馬份先生：_ _  
__哈利·波特先生很高興正式邀請您在今日任何您想要的時間光臨寒舍。敬請在您選定的時間透過貓頭鷹傳送緊急答覆，以確認您的出席。_ _  
__您真摯的_ _  
__哈利·波特先生_

跩哥一邊讀信，一邊搖頭大笑。讀畢時，他的心跳因為「您真摯的」而漏了一拍，但他隨即忽略並提筆回信。

 _最親愛的波特先生：_ _  
__在您指定時間之前，我為必須正式拒絕您的請求而致上深深的歉意。我只是討厭未經通知就拜訪。這是不禮貌的。_ _  
__跩哥·馬份先生 謹上_

跩哥興高采烈地笑著等待下一封波特的信。波特的回應沒有讓他失望。

_馬份，他媽的滾過來。_

讀著波特的便條，跩哥激動無比——他告訴自己這是因為他贏了這場較量，但他懷疑不只是這樣。他思忖是不是該讓波特等一等，但他想見波特的渴望勝過惹惱波特的渴望。他在想自己是否該為此感到擔心。

他快速整裝完畢，但花了點時間好把頭髮向後梳得服貼。即使波特似乎毫不介意成天頂著一頭剛睡醒的頭髮亂晃，跩哥期望波特——或任何人都一樣——只看到最佳狀態的他。

當跩哥終於覺得自己看起來像樣點時，他做了個深呼吸，從莊園步向人行道，準備離開防護咒的範圍。他踏出大門，隨即現影到波特的住處，他已經在昨天收到紙條時立刻記住了地址。

跩哥發現自己正和本週一時，也就是第一次拜訪波特的那天，處在類似的境地——瞪著波特的門，知道必須把手舉起來敲敲門，但他只覺得這個動作太過艱難，好像整個人被綑住了一樣。

一段時間過後，跩哥放棄了，轉身在波特家門前的台階坐下。為什麼他沒法敲波特的門？看在梅林的份上，他是個史來哲林，不是什麼懦弱的赫夫帕夫。但波特是個葛萊芬多，跩哥想。敲誰的門對他都不是個問題。

「馬份？」

波特的聲音在跩哥身後響起，跩哥在心裡難堪地畏縮了。被看見坐在波特的階梯上有多麼可悲啊。他不可能去解釋自己的手無法敲門。跩哥維持著背對波特的姿勢，試圖快速地想出一個更好的、比較不尷尬的理由來說明為什麼自己沒有辦法越過那些台階，但他什麼也沒想到。

「我在房子周圍有設定警示咒，」波特在跩哥身旁坐下時解釋道，「我聽到你是幾分鐘前來的。你改變心意了嗎？」

跩哥轉向波特，試著不要去數那人鼻子上的雀斑。「什麼？」他說——好個 _聰明_ 的回應。

「你對來這裡改變心意了嗎？」波特說明著，他看跩哥的方式有點太靠近了。

「沒有。」跩哥很快地回答。他打斷了眼神接觸，望向街道，「我沒法敲門。」 _不該這麼說的_ ，跩哥暗自咒罵。

謝天謝地，波特沒有對此提出質疑，反而厚顏無恥地微笑了。而跩哥發現自己既惱怒又著迷。該死的波特。

「嗯，現在你不用敲了，」波特說，「門開了。」語畢，他跳起來進了屋，留下跩哥一人在台階上。

跩哥皺眉。他覺得波特的行為簡直令人髮指。波特表現得太⋯⋯太自然了，而跩哥，在這裡又一次地退化到他的年少時光。他猜想自己在道歉之後，是否還能表現、 _感受_ 得像波特那樣自然。這就引發接下來的問題——導致他焦慮的僅僅是他即將發生的道歉，或者是某些比那還要多一點的東西？

跩哥轉過身，看著敞開的門。波特正在等他。跩哥小心翼翼地忽略了想到就興奮的渾身顫抖，轉而專注在胃裡糾結的緊繃感。他站了起來，慢慢走進他前・敵人的屋子。

跩哥緩步穿越入口大廳與客廳，留意到波特的房子和他的辦公室非常相像——凌亂，但沒什麼人味。視線所及之處，沒有照片、也沒有個人物品，就只有一堆堆數不清的文件和衣服。他看到波特正在廚房洗碗，似乎對有個前食死人在他房子裡隨意遊蕩毫不介懷。真是隨性。

「波特。」跩哥站在廚房的門口說道，只是因為他想不出還有什麼話可說。

「馬份。」波特應聲。他轉身擦了擦雙手，聲音裡帶著明顯的喜悅。

跩哥察覺自己與波特面對面，完全無話可說。令人尷尬的沈默，至少對跩哥而言是這樣。波特似乎很冷靜。為什麼波特一定要方方面面都做得比他好？

「為什麼你一張照片也沒有？」跩哥問，拚命填補這場沈默。他不認為他可以承受那對綠眼睛盯著他更久了。

波特皺起眉頭，垂下了他的視線。「你的意思是？」他問，但跩哥猜想他不需要自己的解釋。無論如何他都會說的。

「你的房子裡沒有任何照片，辦公室也一樣。沒有個人的東西，沒有什麼東西讓房子看起來屬於你，任誰都可以住在這裡。」

「我住在這裡。」波特靜靜地回答。

「是沒錯。」跩哥很快地說，察覺到他可能觸碰到有點過於親密的部分。「很顯然你住在這裡。我只是說了傻話。」

「他們太多人都死了。」波特突然抬眼說道。「⋯⋯我有的照片裡的那些人。我把照片放在樓上的抽屜裡了。我喜歡記住所有人，每一個人。但每一張臉、每一次⋯⋯這太難承受了。有時候，我寧願我忘了。」

跩哥緊張地咽了一下。與波特進入如此親密的對話令他感到內疚，尤其他們根本稱不上朋友。「衛斯理與格蘭傑呢？你想必有他們的照片吧？而且你一定有其他的⋯⋯朋友。」

波特的微笑彷彿正試圖掩藏些什麼。「這很複雜。」

「我確定不會。」跩哥挑戰地說道。

波特揚起一邊眉毛。「你是個沒禮貌的客人，你的父母會很震驚的。」

跩哥忍不住笑了出來。「看看我在誰家，我懷疑我的父母會有多關切我的舉止。」

波特咧嘴一笑。「馬份，我不懂你的意思。魯休思可喜歡我了。」

跩哥在愉悅與沮喪之間拉扯。「你本來可以把他從阿茲卡班救出來的。」他最後說，顯露出比他預期還多的控訴。那是從哪生出來的？

「不。」波特簡短地回應，他的笑容消失了。

跩哥發現話語在他得以阻止之前就從嘴裡冒了出來，突然間他又是跩哥·魯休思·馬份了，他討厭這樣。他恨這樣。「你本可以幫他的。那不就是你在做的事嗎？幫助別人？但你恨我的父親，你恨我們家族，你恨我。」

「馬份⋯⋯跩哥⋯⋯停下來。你的父親做了可怕的事。我沒有權利去說他待在阿茲卡班是不是罪有應得，但我無法阻止。你⋯⋯你不是你父親，你不必打他的仗。」

跩哥奇怪地感覺被波特安慰了，可能是因為波特叫了他的名字，而他試著不要想太多。跩哥笑了。「我相信你，而且在我父親介入之前，我就是你的敵人了。」他回以一個假笑。

「我完全搞不懂你，馬份。」波特說，看上去為跩哥瞬間的情緒改變而驚訝。

「我也不。」跩哥說，他的聲音出賣了他臉上的微笑。

波特皺眉。「順便說一句，我不恨你。以防你蠢到其實還是這樣想。」

波特與跩哥的對話在他倆的相顧無言之間尷尬地結束。跩哥在身後的門框上敲著手指。他揣想該對一個從敵人轉為毫不恨他的朋友（？）說些什麼。他所能想到的唯一話題就是他的道歉。沒錯。

「所以波特——」

「你會——」

他倆同時開口填補沈默，並在同時察覺時畏縮。波特投以一聲顫抖的大笑，然後盯著自己的腳。跩哥感激他的插話。

「波特，你先。」

「你會想來點茶或咖啡嗎？」

該死。跩哥希望有一個會引導他們的對話遠離道歉的開場人。他們還要討論茶和咖啡多久？

「你有什麼茶？」他問。

波特微笑。「來我的儲藏室吧。」他邊說邊拐進房間轉角的一扇小門。跩哥好奇地跟上他。波特打開門，讓跩哥在他前面進了房間。

儲藏室裡烏漆抹黑的，跩哥謹慎地停頓在門邊，推測再走一步就會撞到架子了。波特接著走進來，把他的身子向跩哥擠過去。

哇。跩哥猜想波特是否正試圖做某些事——引導跩哥進入一間又小又黑的儲藏室，看來肯定是想幹些那類的事情。多麼大膽。跩哥想知道當波特終將親吻自己時他應該做何反應。也許他該讓這個吻持續一下子以示得體再推開波特。也許他應該率先親吻波特，把這個可憐的傢伙從苦難中解脫出來。波特似乎在猶豫——也許他只是沒那麼大膽罷了。是了，跩哥勢必得主動吻他。這是此種狀況下唯一得體的事情。

當他打算轉向波特、並表現得非常得體時，光亮突然盈滿整個房間，跩哥意識到自己根本不是處在狹窄的儲藏室，而是一個寬敞的房間裡。他和波特之所以會觸碰到的唯一原因是——儘管跩哥面前有空地，但他仍然站在門口附近。他臉紅了，慌忙向前踏了幾步，很高興自己是背對波特的，這樣那人就看不到他的臉了。他感到蠢斃了。

「這本來是自動點亮的，像麻瓜的動作感應式燈光一樣，但我可能沒有記對咒語。」波特邊說邊把他的魔杖放回口袋裡。

「你需要給每支蠟燭分別設置咒語，而不是整個房間。我知道很無聊，但這樣維持得更久。」跩哥朝最遠的牆自動回答，仍然試圖控制他的臉紅。

「噢。那真是——謝謝你。你怎麼知道的？」波特對於跩哥的家務知識似乎有點震驚。

「我一直在和菲蒂一起維修莊園。它荒廢了，自從——總之，它只需要一點修理就好了。」

「菲蒂？你的家庭小精靈？」跩哥開始發現波特的驚訝很侮辱人。

跩哥嘆氣。「是的，波特。我不知道你為什麼要這麼驚訝。我找不到工作，沒人想跟我扯上關係，所以我必須忙著自己做家事，以及跟家庭小精靈交朋友。真可悲，我知道，但沒什麼好驚訝的。」

「我不覺得這可悲。」波特靜靜地說。

跩哥考慮改變舊習——以阻止自己灌波特一拳或在他面前大哭，最終他轉身改變了話題。

「這個？這個是你的儲藏室？波特，有點矯枉過正了吧？」

波特笑了，而跩哥發現對於自己促成這個笑容有點太滿意了。

「是的，馬份。我對我的儲藏室矯枉過正了。它讓所有的人瘋狂。」波特起初自然地說道，直到他理解實際上自己說了什麼之後，他恐慌地看著馬份。

跩哥為了波特的不打自招既驚訝又興奮（？），但他試著專注在保持冷靜。「那肯定奏效了。」不，這不冷靜，跩哥憤怒地想。他沒打算這麼說的。

幸好，波特看起來很困惑。「什麼？」

很不幸，跩哥似乎沒法阻止自己的嘴巴解釋。「你的儲藏室讓我徹底瘋狂。」

慶幸的是波特似乎把這當作一個笑話而開始大笑。而不幸的是，在這個瞬間，跩哥終於意識到自己可能會愛上哈利·波特。幹。

波特冷靜下來，走到一個架子邊指了指他儲藏的茶。  
跩哥走了過去，試圖把注意力放在茶而不是波特，茶，不是波特，茶⋯⋯波特⋯⋯茶⋯⋯波特⋯⋯波特⋯⋯茶*。當他靠近架子，他笑了。

_* [譯註]原文為不斷重複的”Tea… Potter…”，英文連續念起來有點像Teapot（茶壺）。_

「波特，你只有一種茶。」波特⋯⋯茶⋯⋯波特⋯⋯茶⋯⋯波特。

當跩哥又聽見波特的笑聲，他試著不要對此作出反應。媽的，那真是好聽。 **茶 茶 茶** ⋯⋯波特。

「我從不說反話。現在，可以請你告訴我你想要哪種，好讓我為你泡杯茶？」波特說道，露出了一個無恥的微笑。

「你是說，我想要什麼茶？嗯，讓我看看， _綠茶_ 看起來不錯。但話說回來，來點 _綠茶_ 而不是⋯⋯也許還不錯，你知道嗎，我覺得我可能會很大膽地嘗試 _綠茶_ 。」*

_* [譯註]原文Green Tea（綠茶）標示成斜體，推測跩哥心之音不是綠「茶」而是綠⋯⋯你知道的，綠眼睛。_

波特又大笑了。 _噢，梅林_ ，跩哥悲哀地想。

「現在，去坐好，我給你泡茶。」波特說，把跩哥從儲藏室趕到廚房裡的一張小桌子上。

「為什麼儲藏室是你屋子裡最大的房間？」跩哥順從地入座，向波特的後背問道。只見波特的後背聳了聳肩。

「你還沒看過我全部的房間。」波特回應，他離開廚房回到儲藏室。跩哥無法遏止一聲驚愕的低語從他的唇邊竄出，他想到的第一個房間是波特的房間——這真不是他此刻應該邁向的思路。

跩哥朝下盯著桌面，試著集中精神。他需要向波特道歉——這是他在這裡的唯一要務。和稍早波特說溜嘴暗示自己是個同性戀的事實無關。和波特的笑聲是跩哥聽過最天籟的事實無關。和他真的很想親吻波特的事實無關。他需要集中精神，他需要冷靜自持。他需要道歉。

波特拿了兩個馬克杯回來，將其中一個擺在跩哥面前。「你的茶。」他沒必要地說了一句。茶，跩哥提醒自己。他只要專注在茶而不是波特就好了。茶。跩哥拿起杯子準備喝一口時，他注意到波特那杯深咖啡色的飲料。看起來不像是咖啡或茶。

「那是什麼？」跩哥皺著眉頭詢問。

「什麼是什麼？」波特困惑地回應。

「那個！你杯子裡的。你在喝什麼？」

「喔。」波特臉紅了。他為什麼要臉紅？「沒什麼。我不喝茶。」

跩哥好奇地揣度著波特。為什麼波特不直接說他在喝什麼？那是魔藥嗎？還是酒？感覺會花點時間才能得到波特直白的答案，跩哥迅速拿過杯子啜了一口。

「熱可可？」跩哥吃驚地大喊。天曉得波特幹嘛要為熱可可臉紅和神秘兮兮？「你從來沒給我熱可可！」

「我不覺得你會想要喝這個，」波特很快一臉尷尬地解釋道，「而且我不喜歡茶或咖啡⋯⋯我猜你可能會覺得這樣很⋯⋯幼稚。」

跩哥翻了個白眼。「飲料沒有年齡限制，波特。給我來杯熱可可。不等等，我喝你的。給你自己再泡一杯。」他又啜了一口波特的——現在是他的——熱可可，把他自己的綠茶推到一邊。

波特好笑地瞪著跩哥。「只是舉例，你知道酒是有年齡限制的吧？而且假如我拿出一盒果汁，你是在告訴我你不會覺得這很幼稚嗎？」

「請不要告訴我在這間房子裡找得到果汁盒，波特。」

「看吧？」

跩哥微笑著，放下了馬克杯，試著以一個死亡般嚴肅的表情看著波特。「波特，我保證不會嘲笑或公然評斷你的飲料品味，果汁或別的東西。」

就在那時他再次聽到了那個——波特的笑聲——而他必須阻止自己感嘆出聲。梅林 梅林 梅林。他需要離開這裡。

波特忽然起身，跩哥感到一陣恐慌。「你要去哪？」他迫切地問。

波特向跩哥投以一個奇怪的眼神。「給我自己再泡一杯熱可可，因為你把我的偷走了⋯⋯」

「喔。對。」波特肯定覺得他今天非常蠢。他又更有理由走人了。雖然⋯⋯先把他的飲料喝完沒什麼損失⋯⋯。喝完就走。

當波特拿著第二杯熱可可回來時，跩哥已經把第一杯喝完、正為禮貌的道別進行著心理建設。當波特坐下時看見波特的笑臉並無濟於事。

「我有個點子。」波特神秘地說。

跩哥立刻把道別拋諸腦後，有一百萬個點子漫出跩哥的腦海，其中大多包括波特那可能比他儲藏室還要大的房間。他儘量在回應時不讓表情或聲調顯露出來。「過了二十三年，終於。」

在波特笑出聲之前的短暫靜默裡，跩哥發現自己豎起耳朵，拚命地期待著。似乎不久之前，他還在說些俏皮話想惹波特生氣；現在他說這些，只為了追尋這個男人的笑顏。多麼不可思議的可喜，同時可怕。

「你看過麻瓜電影嗎？」波特問。

跩哥眯起眼睛。他懷疑波特打算帶他去做些麻瓜的事，而他此刻沒有意志力說不。「你指的是播放照片？」

波特揚起眉毛。「播放照片？」

「就，像在播放不是嗎，但不是真實發生的，像照片一樣。」跩哥解釋道。

「我想是吧。所以你看過嗎？」波特看上去很失望，跩哥不能忍受，所以他說謊了。

「沒，我只是聽說過。一部也沒看過。從來沒有。」

波特眯起眼睛。「馬份，你在說謊。」

「什麼？」

「你在說謊。」波特復述。

「但⋯⋯你怎麼知道？」跩哥困惑的問。他的小動作露餡了嗎？噢梅林，他還在波特面前說過什麼謊？

「我是個正氣師，馬份。我接受過這方面的訓練。而且，這個謊言很爛。」

「你是在說我是個很爛的騙子嗎？」跩哥問，比起遭到冒犯，他更感覺被逗樂了，但同時也為被逮到說謊而有一點緊張。他希望波特不要問他為什麼說謊——他不想被迫再次撒謊。

「我不是那樣說的。」

「你在暗示，波特。」

「我沒有。所以你想看場電影嗎？」

「想⋯⋯還是我在說謊？」

波特皺眉。「我不確定，你有嗎？」

跩哥大笑。「你的正氣師訓練也不過如此。好吧，你想讓我看什麼 _電影_ ？」

波特聳肩。「我不確定。到時看看有什麼上映吧。」

「什麼 _上映_ ？」跩哥疑惑的復述。

「在電影院。」

「 _電影院_ ？」

「啊，這對你來說會是個新鮮事。」波特微笑地說。

「波特，你到底有沒有要解釋給我聽？」

「不見得。抓住我的手。」

跩哥在聽到這個要求時抬起眉毛。「怎樣？」

「抓住我的手。」波特又說了一次。「我們現影過去。」

「噢。我們不用先離開防護咒範圍嗎？」

「我的防護咒阻止人們現影進來，不會阻止消影離開。」波特解釋得好像這是世上最明顯的事一樣。

「你辦得到？」跩哥很訝異。

「如果你抓住我的手你就會知道了。」

「也可能我會分體。」

「你不相信我嗎？」波特輕柔地問。

「不信。」跩哥自動回答。

「你在說謊。」

在對話能夠進一步發展之前，跩哥很快地抓住波特的手臂。就算他相信波特又怎樣。這沒什麼好小題大作的。畢竟那傢伙可是個聖人，任何人都會相信他。跩哥胃裡的緊繃感增加了，當他感到自己飛離地面時，他本能地閉上眼睛。

跩哥論定他大概只會討厭電影院。在黑漆漆的房間裡，坐在波特旁邊被陌生人圍繞著？是啊，不好玩。燈光一暗，他就不舒服。他強迫自己向前直盯著銀幕、忽視身旁的那個人，但當那個人一直傾身朝他耳語時，這絕非易事。跩哥沒辦法留心或回應波特說的那些關於電影的尋常事，因為波特在耳邊吐息的感覺正攪亂著他的腦。

有一次跩哥因為緊張不自覺地抖腳，而波特的手伸了過來，攫住他的膝蓋穩定他。跩哥立刻停了下來，但波特的手逗留了令人不適的幾秒鐘才移開。只是為了測試波特的反應（跩哥告訴自己）——稍後他又開始抖腳，但這次波特完全沒有伸手過來。跩哥停了下來，感覺到⋯⋯失望。

是的，跩哥討厭電影院。這是場折磨——在黑暗中與這個男人坐得這麼近，又對此什麼事也不能做。一，因為他們身邊都是麻瓜；二，因為那個人是哈利·他媽的·波特、魔法世界的救世主、他的前敵人、一個各方面都比他好的傢伙。他討厭承認這一點，但他想不出任何一件關於他自己、或他的人生的事，能夠足以與波特相提並論。他是一個前食死人，而波特是一個英雄。

他悲哀地理解到他對波特的感覺是在浪費時間。他拖延他的道歉夠久了。一開始是因為他的傲氣，但現在，他懷疑他拖遲只是為了延長他倆在一起的時間。

最後片尾名單降下時，波特傾身朝向跩哥。「你明天在幹嘛？」他問。

跩哥迅速地眨了眨眼。與波特的另一天。他快受不了了。他得說不。當跩哥感覺自己的嘴唇開始組織一些不宜作為回應的字眼時，他慌了，在來得及回答之前，他猛然消影回家。

在通往莊園的大門口，跩哥做了個深呼吸。幹，那不明智。現在波特很可能會跟過來要求一個解釋。他在外頭等著波特出現，試圖絞盡腦汁為他古怪的行為準備一個恰當的解釋。他焦躁地等了十五分鐘，才意識到波特不會來了。當跩哥最終踏進馬份莊園，他的解脫感夾雜了失望。


End file.
